The Naruto and Ino Drabbles Collection
by HieiDragonFire
Summary: Just drabbles about Naruto and Ino. I DO NOT OWN NARUTO. FINALLY FINISHED ! I'M SO HAPPY I FINALLY FINISHED IT ! YAY !
1. In The Early Morning

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 1 : "In The Early Morning''

Ino opened her eyes and sighed. Naruto was asleep beside her. She sat up and stared at his body. It was muscular and his arms were long. Ino put her hand on his shoulder. He stirred and opened his eyes. Ino stared in to them. They were blue. His eyes. Naruto's eyes. They were like big blue orbs and they made her think of the ocean.

"Ino ,'' he said.

"What ? ,'' Ino asked.

She blinked.

"What do you want out of life ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"I don't know ,'' she replied , "I guess I would want happiness.''

"Happiness ? ,'' Naruto asked , "What kind of happiness ?''

"Eternal ,'' Ino stated.

"Eternal ? ,'' he asked.

"Yeah ,'' Ino replied , "That way it would never end.''

"Hmm ,'' Naruto stated , "Any other kinds ?''

"Sexual ,'' she said.

"Sexual happiness ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"That way I could find sexual bliss ,'' Ino replied.

"Anything else ? ,'' he asked.

"Um . . . . .love ,'' Ino stated.

Naruto sat up and stared down at her. She stared up in to his eyes and smiled.

"Love ? ,'' he asked.

"Yeah ,'' Ino replied sheepishly , "What do you want out of life ?''

"To be the 5th Hokage ,'' Naruto said , "What else ?''

"You're still holding on to that dream ? ,'' she asked , "Good for you , Naruto. Good for you.''

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said.

"Anything else ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Nope ,'' he stated sitting up , "I'm pretty much set for the rest of my life. Well . . . .there is one other thing.''

"What is it ? ,'' Ino asked.

Naruto didn't say anything.

"What is it ? ,'' she asked.

"Love ,'' Naruto replied.

"Love ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yep ,'' he replied , "Love from a girl I know.''

"Who ? ,'' Ino asked.

"You ,'' Naruto said kissing her.

The End


	2. At The Beach

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 2 : "At The Beach.''

Ino pulled on her light purple bikini top and a light pink bikini bottom and looked at herself in the mirror. She put on suntan lotion and then walked outside to see Naruto standing there in a pair of orange and light blue swim trunks.

"Morning ,'' Naruto said.

"Morning , Naruto ,'' she stated , "Are you ready to go to the beach ?''

"Yeah ,'' Naruto replied.

They walked down the dirt path towards the beach. Naruto looked down at Ino's feet and then at her face. The sunlight shined on her face and her hair. The wind blew across Naruto's face.

"Sorry I didn't come to see you last night ,'' Naruto said.

"It's okay ,'' Ino replied , "I wasn't even there. I was out with Shikamaru. We were trying to find that little restaurant that sells that ramen you love so much.''

"And you didn't take me ? ,'' he asked.

"I'm sorry ,'' Ino replied , "I didn't have my cell phone to call you.''

"It's okay ,'' Naruto said.

"What did you do today ? ,'' she asked.

"Not much ,'' Naruto replied , "Just trained with Garra and Tamari.''

"Hmm ,'' Ino said , "Was it fun ?''

"Yeah ,'' he stated , "I'm getting stronger.''

"Good ,'' Ino said.

"I learned a new jutsu ,'' Naruto replied.

"Oh , yeah ? ,'' she asked , "What is it ?''

"Super sexy jutsu ,'' Naruto said.

"For the love of the Hokage ,'' Ino stated , "You are so immature.''

"No I'm not ,'' he replied.

"Yes you are ,'' Ino said.

"How am I immature ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Well ,'' she stated , "For one , you're a pervert.''

"I AM NOT A PERVERT ! ,'' Naruto yelled.

"But your anger shows that you are ,'' Ino said.

"What ever ,'' he mumbled.

"Relax ,'' Ino stated , "I'm just kidding. You know I love you.''

"You sure have a funny way of showing it ,'' Naruto said.

Ino kissed him on the lips.

"Dose that help , Nine Tails ? ,'' she asked.

Naruto's face turned red and he stared at her. Nine Tails. His nick name that she gave him. It always sent a shiver of nervousness down his spine. The last time she had used it was at the fair and the time before that was at the academy. So this marks the third time she's called him by it. It always made Naruto feel awkward.

"You called me Nine Tails ,'' Naruto said , "Why do you call me that ?''

"Because that's what's inside of you ,'' Ino replied , "You have the power of the Nine Tails and every time you accomplish something it makes me amazed that you did it.''

"Hmm , cool ,'' he said.

"We're here ,'' Ino stated.

They sat down on the beach.

"I love you ,'' Ino said.

They kissed.

The End.


	3. Rain

**Anime : NARUTO **

**Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION**

**Author : Adam Carlson**

**Drabble : 3 : "Rain''**

**Ino sat under the awning at her house and waited for Naruto. It was getting colder outside now that the summer was over. She looked at the lantern hanging from the ceiling and sighed. She hated waiting for him. She looked up and saw something in the rain. Ino squinted and stared. The thing was getting closer.**

**She stood up and looked harder. The figure was almost near her. Ino squinted harder and then sighed.**

"**Hey ,'' the figure said , "Long time no see.''**

"**Naruto , you made it back ,'' Ino said , "Come have some hot tea.''**

**Naruto sat down in a chair under the awning and waited for Ino to come back with the tea. He looked out at the falling rain and then at the lantern hanging over his head. It had an orange glow. Naruto shook his head and Ino sat down beside him and handed him his tea. Steam rose from the warm liquid and licked the end of Naruto's nose.**

"**Thanks ,'' he said.**

"**So how did your training with Jiriya and Kakashi go ? ,'' she asked.**

"**Fine ,'' Naruto replied , "Just fine.''**

"**Was it pretty hard ? ,'' Ino asked.**

"**Yeah ,'' he said , "Yeah it was. I almost didn't survive.''**

"**Really ? ,'' Ino asked looking down with a depressed look on her face.**

"**What's the matter ? ,'' Naruto asked.**

"**Nothing ,'' she replied , "It's just that . . .every time you go away for awhile I miss you. It scares me. Every time you're gone for more then a week I get scared and start to worry that something happened to you. It scares the fucking shit out of me. I don't like that feeling.''**

"**Hey , nothing's going to happen to me ,'' Naruto said.**

"**YOU DON'T KNOW THAT ! ,'' Ino shouted , "I'm sorry , Naruto.''**

**She got up and walked out in to the rain.**

"**Hey ,'' Naruto said , "You really worry about me , don't you ? Why ?''**

"**Someone has to ,'' she replied , "If no one else will then it's going to be me , of course. I . . . .I care about you , Naruto. I don't want you to get hurt or killed or kidnapped or anything like that. I don't know what I'd do if you never came back from your training.''**

"**Okay ,'' Naruto said , "If you want I'll have someone watch out for me and then have him tell a friend tell you that I'm safe and tell you If I ever get hurt , kidnapped or killed.''**

"**Really ? ,'' Ino asked.**

"**Yes ,'' he said.**

"**Oh , Naruto ,'' Ino said tears coming to her eyes.**

**Ino walked back underneath the awning and wrapped her arms around him and laughed in to his shoulder. Naruto blushed and then pushed her back.**

"**I love you ,'' Ino said.**

"**I love you too ,'' he replied.**

"**The rain ,'' Ino stated.**

"**What about it ? ,'' Naruto asked.**

"**It's depressing ,'' she said.**

"**Yeah ,'' Naruto replied , "It is.''**

**They kissed.**

**The End.**


	4. Training

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 4 : "Training''

Ino stood in front of Naruto and rose her hands in front of her holding a shuriken in each. Naruto looked up at her and closed his eyes. Next he ran at her. Ino took five steps back and threw her shuriken at him. He dodged them and jumped up in to the air.

"SHADOW CLONE JUTSU ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

Seven shadow clones appeared around him.

"_Nice_ ,'' Ino thought , "_They should be easy to take out._''

Ino ran and kicked three of the shadow clones destroying them. The other four shadow clones jumped on top of her and tackled her to the ground. Ino tried to move but couldn't.

"Gotcha ,'' Naruto said.

"Damn ,'' Ino stated.

Next she vanished.

"Huh ? ,'' they asked.

Naruto's shadow clones got up and then were destroyed by flying shuriken. Naruto looked up and a shuriken flew at him. He ducked and then Ino's foot connected with his face. Naruto flew back and hit a tree.

Ino smiled down at him with her arms crossed and ran her hand through her hair. She got on her knees and bent down over Naruto.

"Have you had enough punishment yet ? ,'' Ino asked.

Naruto glared up at her. Ino smiled and kissed him on the forehead. He stopped glaring and stared up at her wide eyed.

"What ? ,'' Ino asked , "Are you okay , Naruto ?''

"Yeah ,'' he said.

"Come on get up ,'' Ino replied.

They got up and Ino picked up a towel. She tossed it to him and Naruto caught it. Next he wiped his head.

"I'm completely wiped out of chakra ,'' Naruto said.

"Really ? ,'' she asked.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said , "I think I over exerted myself.''

"That's good ,'' Ino stated , "Because now you're all mine.''

Ino laid down on top of Naruto and placed her hands on his chest. She stared in to his eyes. He stared back.

"Naruto . . . . ,'' Ino said.

"What ? ,'' he asked.

"Do you . . . .like being with me ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Um . . . .yes ,'' Naruto said.

"I like being with you too ,'' she stated.

"Why do you train me so hard , Ino ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"I could tell you ,'' Ino said , "but it's much more fun to have you guess , isn't it , Naruto ?''

Ino got off of him and got to her feet. Next she turned around and started to walk off.

"Where are you going , Ino ? ,'' he asked.

"I'll be back ,'' Ino said.

"Huh ? ,'' Naruto asked.

He looked down at his hands and then back at her. She was gone. Naruto sighed and closed his eyes. He knew now why she trained him so hard. She loved him that much.

The End.


	5. Ramen

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 5 : "Ramen''

Ino and Naruto walked down the street. Ino looked over at Naruto and smiled.

"Guess where we're going today ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Your bedroom ? ,'' he asked.

Ino clocked him across the face. Naruto fell to the ground.

"NO , YOU LITTLE PERVERT ! ,'' she shouted , "BOYS ! GEEZE ! WHAT IS IT WITH YOU AND SEX ?!''

"Sorry ,'' Naruto said dazed.

"We're going to get some Ramen at the restaurant ,'' Ino said.

"REALLY ?! ,'' he shouted jumping to his feet , "LET'S GO !''

Naruto started to run off. Ino reached her hand out and grabbed him by the collar. He looked back at her.

"The restaurant is this way silly ,'' she said pointing behind her.

"Right ,'' Naruto stated.

They walked down the dirt path. Ino looked at Naruto and smiled. The sun shined down on them.

"I love Ramen ,'' Naruto stated , "I love it in my mouth and I love it in my tummy. Mmmmmm.''

"Calm down ,'' Ino said , "We'll be there soon.''

They walked a little further until they reached the restaurant. They walked in and found some seats. A woman walked up to them.

"Hey , guys ,'' she greeted.

"Hey , Anoke ,'' Naruto said , "We'll take the best Ramen you got.''

"Coming right up , honey ,'' Anoke said.

"ALRIGHT ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"Calm down , Naruto ,'' Ino stated.

"I can't ,'' he said , "I'm having Ramen. I love Ramen. What's your favorite flavor , Ino ?''

"My favorite flavor ? ,'' Ino asked , "Hmm. Beef.''

"Beef ? ,'' Naruto asked , "My favorite is Turkey.''

"Really ? ,'' she asked , "Cool.''

"Here you go ,'' Anoke said.

"Hey thanks , Anoke ,'' Naruto replied.

"No problem ,'' she said walking off , "Enjoy.''

Naruto started to eat his Ramen.

"Naruto , do you think Sakura hates me ? ,'' Ino asked out of the blue.

He stopped eating and stared in to Ino's eyes.

"No ,'' Naruto said , "What makes you think that ?''

"Well ,'' she replied , "The other day when I was walking with her we got to talking about Sasuke and she said that if I ever tried to interfere with her plans to go out with him she'd kill me.''

"Huh ,'' Naruto said , "Don't worry about it. She was just being herself.''

"Was she ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' he replied , "Sakura's harmless. She'd never hurt anyone. She's as gentle as a leaf. Just like you.''

"Like me , huh ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said , "You're pretty gentle. You don't have a violent bone in your body. That's why I love you so much. I mean -

Ino kissed him. She held the kiss for seven minuets and then broke it. Naruto's face turned red.

"Thanks , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "I love you.''

She walked of leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

The End.


	6. Black Nap Sack

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 6 : "Black Nap Sack''

Ino sat on the ground with her head in her hands crying. Someone had taken her black nap sack. Naruto approached her from down the road.

"What's with the tears ? ,'' he asked.

"Someone took my nap sack ,'' Ino said.

"Who ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"I don't know ,'' she said , "I was walking along the road when a shadow passed by me and took it.''

"Okay ,'' Naruto stated , "Then we'll have to find that person and make him pay , won't we ?''

Naruto helped her to her feet and they started to walk down the path. Ino looked down at her feet and sighed sadly.

"Hey ,'' Naruto said , "Don't worry. I'll get it back for you.''

"Promise ? ,'' Ino asked.

"I promise ,'' he replied.

"Okay ,'' Ino said , "I believe you.''

They walked further down the path and stopped at a cross roads. Ino looked to the right and Naruto looked to the left.

"So , uh ,'' Naruto stated , "Where to ?''

"HOW THE HECK AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW ?! ,'' Ino shouted , "JEEZE !''

"Hey , calm down ,'' he said , "I'll figure it out. Maybe if you give me your nap sack I can-

"My nap sack was stolen , idiot ,'' Ino replied.

"Oh . . . .right ,'' Naruto said , "Okay. Let's go left.''

They turned left and started to walk down the path. Suddenly a black shadow kicked Naruto and sent him flying back. He hit a tree and landed on the ground.

"NARUTO ! ,'' Ino shouted.

"Don't worry about him ,'' the figure said.

Ino looked at the figure and gasped.

"Fuji Yakiyama ? ,'' Ino asked , "Are you the one that stole my Nap Sack ?''

"Pff ,'' Fuji replied , "Yeah. Now there's something else I want from you.''

"What's that ? ,'' she asked.

"Well ,'' Fuji said.

Fuji pushed her back. Ino grunted as she landed on her butt. Next Fuji laid down on top of her and started to touch her boobs. Ino started to struggle.

"Stop moving ,'' Fuji stated.

"Let go of me you , creep ,'' Ino said.

"If you lie still then I won't have to hurt you ,'' he said.

Ino bit his hand. Fuji smacked her across the face and she cried out. He laughed.

"_Hey_ ,'' a voice said.

Fuji turned around and looked in to two red demonic looking eyes. He gasped and got off Ino.

"What the fuck ? ,'' Fuji asked , "What the fuck are you ?''

"_What am I_ ? ,'' Naruto asked , "_I'm the Nine Tailed Fox. Now let the girl go and give her back her nap sack before I seriously hurt you._''

"Hurt me ? ,'' he asked , "You and what army , puke face ?''

"_I warned you _,'' Naruto stated.

Next he clawed Fuji across the face and then punched him in the stomach. Fuji fell to the ground and Naruto kicked him in the face. He fell back and Naruto grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off of the ground.

"_So you like to take things that don't belong to you_ ,'' Naruto stated , "_How about I take your heart ?_''

"What are you fucking crazy ? ,'' Fuji asked.

"_Maybe I am_ ,'' he replied , "_I don't know. All I know is I want to hurt you for causing my friend to suffer. So do you want feel some pain ? Do you ?_''

Next Naruto broke his hands. Fuji screamed and Naruto punched him in the stomach breaking his ribs. Next he threw Fuji to the ground and glared at him.

"_Beat it , punk_ ,'' Naruto growled , "_before I change my mind and decide to kill you instead of letting you live._''

"Got it ,'' Fuji said.

Fuji ran off screaming. Ino woke up and stared up at Naruto. He turned around and looked down at her with his red demonic eyes.

"No ,'' Ino said backing up , "STAY AWAY !''

"_Ino , wait_ ,'' Naruto replied , "_Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you._''

He picked up Ino's nap sack and handed it out to her.

"_Take it_ ,'' he said.

Ino took it and then looked back in to his eyes.

"Naruto ? ,'' she asked.

"_I'm the Nine Tailed Fox_ ,'' he said , "_Do you whish to speak with Naruto , Ino ?_''

"Yes ,'' Ino replied.

Naruto closed his eyes and opened them to revile his normal blue ones. Ino smiled and hugged him.

"Thanks ,'' she said.

"Are you alright ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yes , I'm fine ,'' Ino replied , "What was that Nine Tailed Fox thing ?''

"He's a part of me ,'' he said , "A dark part of me. He's not evil. He's just really powerful. The leaf village captured him a long time ago and trapped him inside of me when I was born. He's now a part of me that comes out when ever I choose to let him loose.''

"Hmm ,'' Ino said , "Thanks , Naruto.''

Ino kissed him. Next she walked off.

"_So _,'' Kyubi said , "_It appears you have a crush on that girl then._''

"What ? ,'' Naruto asked , "Don't be ridiculous. We're just really close friends.''

"_Sure you are ,_'' he replied.

"Shut up ,'' Naruto said.

Kyubi laughed.

The End.


	7. Tears

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 7 : "Tears''

Naruto sat on the edge of a cliff and cried. He cried in to his hands. Ino walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"What's wrong ? ,'' she asked.

"I . . . . .I was . . . . . ,'' Naruto said.

"Did you get hurt again ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' he said , "It's so painful to know that most of this village hates me. They blame me for something that my counter part did. I had no control over that and still they blame and hate me for it. Why ?''

"People fear what they don't understand , Naruto ,'' Ino explained , "Like take Garra for instance. He's a sand demon. People fear him because they don't understand him. People fear the Nine Tailed Fox inside of you because they don't understand it.''

"Do you understand it ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"The Nine Tailed Fox ? ,'' she asked , "Yes. I do. I understand that it would do anything to protect you from harm.''

"Hmm ,'' Naruto said , "Why should I stay ?''

"Huh ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Nobody wants me here ,'' he replied , "So why should I stay ? Maybe it would be better if I just left and went out somewhere where I would be alone.''

"Don't say that ,'' Ino said , "I want you here.''

"Why ? ,'' Naruto asked , "Why do you want me here ?''

"Because I love you ,'' she replied.

"You love me ? ,'' Naruto asked , "That's funny. Why would you love a monster like me.''

"You're not a monster , Naruto ,'' Ino stated.

"Everyone else thinks so ,'' he said.

"But they can't see the side of you that I see everyday ,'' Ino replied , "I see the side of you that's kind , gentle and caring. You would never hurt an innocent person and you always stick up for the weak people. That's the side of you that I see and love. Do you understand ?''

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said , "I do , don't I ?''

"That's right ,'' she stated.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said standing up , "Screw what everyone else thinks of me. I'm Naruto Uzimaki the number one knuckle head Ninja and I never give up. Come on , Ino. Let's go home.''

"Okay , Naruto ,'' Ino said.

"Thanks ,'' he replied.

"Don't mention it ,'' Ino said , "How about we stop by the Ramen shop on the way home and pick up some Ramen ?''

"ALRIGHT ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

Naruto kissed her on the cheek. The Nine Tailed Fox laughed.

"_Well done , Ino_ ,'' the Nine Tailed Fox said , "_Well done indeed._''

The End


	8. Dying

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 8 : "Dying''

Ino held Naruto in her arms. Blood oozed out of Naruto's back and on to the floor in a dark pool. He coughed and stared in to her tear-filled eyes.

"Ino ,'' he whispered.

"What , Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked , "What ? I'm right here.''

"I'm dying , aren't I ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"No , Naruto ,'' she said , "I won't let you die. Just hang on.''

"There's no medical Ninja here ,'' Naruto replied , "and even if they did come they wouldn't make it in time. I'm bleeding to death right now.''

"You're not going to bleed to death ,'' Ino stated , "Just stay with me. Someone will come.''

"No they won't ,'' he replied , "I'm as good as gone . . .and no one will care after I am. So this is a good thing because I'm so worthless.''

"What ? ,'' Ino asked.

"I've got the Nine Tailed Fox inside of me ,'' Naruto explained , "That's why everyone in the Leaf Village hates me. They think I'm a monster . . .and they're right.''

"Shut up , Naruto ,'' she said , "I don't hate you. I don't think you're a monster and I'm not going to let you die. You're too good a person to die. Just hang on.''

Naruto laughed.

"What ? ,'' Ino asked.

"It's funny ,'' he replied.

"What is ? ,'' Ino asked.

"You think I'm a good person ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yes I do ,'' she stated , "You've saved the Village countless times and you're one of the strongest people I've ever met . . . . .and you still have to fulfill your dream and promise. To become the Hokage and to . . . . .marry me.''

"I did promise that didn't I ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yes ,'' Ino said , "So don't die you big jerk.''

"I'm sorry ,'' he stated.

Naruto closed his eyes as the medical Ninja ran up to them. Naruto died.

"You can see him now ,'' the nurse said.

Ino walked in to the hospital and over to Naruto's bed. She sat down in the chair beside his bed and stared down at him.

"_Naruto , wake up_ ,'' Kyubi said.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked around. Next he bolted up in to a sitting position.

"WHERE AM I ?! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"AHH ! ,'' Ino gasped , "My goodness you're alive.''

"What happened ? ,'' he asked.

"YAY ! ,'' Ino shouted , "YOU'RE ALIVE , NARUTO !''

Ino gave him a bone crushing hug.

"What ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"You were dying but now you're back ,'' she said , "Don't ever do that again.''

Ino kissed Naruto on the lips and then laid down on top of him. Naruto grunted.

"Careful ,'' he said , "I'm injured.''

"Shut up and kiss me ,'' Ino stated.

They kissed.

The End.


	9. Kissing

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 9 : "Kissing''

Ino laid stretched out on her bed and looked down at Naruto who was staring at her questionably.

"What do you mean you've never kissed anyone before ? ,'' Ino asked.

"I mean I've never kissed anyone before ,'' Naruto replied , "How do you do it ?''

"Well first you walk up to the person and then wrap your arms around them like this ,'' she said.

Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's waist and stared in to his eyes. He blinked.

"And then what ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Then you - WOAH ! ,'' Ino said falling forward.

They fell on to the floor. Naruto looked up at her.

"Then what ? ,'' he repeated.

"You do this ,'' Ino said.

Ino pressed her lips against Naruto's.

The End.


	10. Wedding Day

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 10 : "Wedding Day''

Naruto stood at the alter sweating nervously. Today was the first day of the rest of his life. Today was dreadful. Today he couldn't escape it. It was coming and once it happened he'd be trapped. No way out. Today . . . . . .Naruto was getting married. Married to who you ask ?

Well Ino of course. Naruto stretched out his collar and gulped. He put his hand in his pocket and felt the ring.

"_Okay , calm down ,'' _Naruto thought , _"You can do this. Be a man. You're getting married to the girl of your dreams so get a hold of yourself. She'll be coming soon. Oh , here she comes now.''_

Ino stood at the end of the hall and started to walk toward Naruto. He immediately froze. Everyone froze as Ino walked up to Naruto. She was dressed in a purple dress and had a pink flower hanging off of her right breast. Ino took her place beside Naruto.

"We are gathered here today to join the souls of these two fine ninja ,'' Kakashi said , "Naruto and Ino. Let's begin. Naruto , do you take Ino to be your lawfully wedded wife , in sickness and in heath , till death do you part ?''

"I . . . .I do ,'' Naruto stated.

"And Ino ,'' Kakashi stated , "Do you take Naruto to be your lawfully wedded husband , in sickness and in health , till death do you part ?''

"I do ,'' Ino said.

"Then by the power invested in me by the Fifth Hokage and all of Konaha and all of it's Ninja ,'' Kakashi replied , "You may kiss the bride.''

Naruto smiled and then looked in to Ino's eyes. Ino looked in to his. They moved closer and then their lips pressed together in a sweet little kiss. Music started to play as they walked down the alter and out of the room. Kakashi sighed. Naruto and Ino walked out of the building and then went in to their house.

Naruto picked Ino up bridal style and carried her upstairs in to their soon to be bedroom. They laid down on the bed and Ino pulled him in to a kiss.

"I love you ,'' Ino stated.

"I love you too , Ino ,'' Naruto said.

The End.


	11. Wavering

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 11 : "Wavering''

Ino sits and waits for him on the bridge. She looks in to the water and sighs. The ripples distort her face. Ino sits down and thinks of Naruto's face. His sweet and innocent face wavering in the sunlight. She looks at her hands and remembers the parts of Naruto's body she has touched.

Ino smiles at the memory as she lays down and stares up at the sky. She looks at the sun and closes her eyes. Ino thinks of Naruto's face wavering in the darkness of her mind. He waits for her at his house. She enters and they kiss.

Ino opens her eyes and hears a familiar laugh. Ino sits up and turns around to see Naruto standing behind her. He sits down next to her.

"Hey ,'' Naruto said.

"Hey ,'' Ino replied.

"I've been looking all over the village for you ,'' he stated.

"Really ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said , "We have to get to the lake. Come on.''

Ino kisses him. Naruto stops and stares at her.

"Come on , silly ,'' Ino stated as she ran off.

Naruto stares after her and thinks of how much he loves Ino.

The End.


	12. Cloud Formations

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 12 : "Cloud Formations''

Ino laid on the hill with Naruto and stared up at the clouds in the sky. Naruto looked over at Ino.

"Ino , what do you see in the clouds ? ,'' he asked.

"The clouds ? ,'' Ino asked , "Let's see. Um . . . .I see you and me sitting on the beach holding hands.''

Naruto looked at her.

"Really ? ,'' he asked.

"Yeah ,'' Ino said , "We have a picnic basket full of sandwiches and two bottles of water. We're making out. What do you see ?''

Naruto stared up at the clouds.

"Umm ,'' Naruto said squinting , "Let's see. I see you and me in bed. We're making out and I have my right hand on the pillow and my left is touching your -

( SLAP )

"OW ! ,'' Naruto shouted , "WHAT WAS THAT FOR ?!''

"For being perverted ,'' Ino growled , "Boys.''

Ino got up and started to storm off. Naruto grabbed her hand.

"Wait ,'' he said , "I'm sorry. Come lay back down with me.''

Ino complied with his wish and laid back down. Ino squinted and smiled.

"You know what else I see ? ,'' Ino asked.

"What ? ,'' he asked.

"I see you and me . . . ,'' Ino said , ". . .getting married.''

"Really ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yeah ,'' she replied , "Everyone's there. I'm in a pink dress.''

"We'll have to make that become a reality some day ,'' Naruto said.

"Yeah ,'' Ino said.

Ino kissed Naruto.

The End.


	13. Shooting Stars

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 13 : "Shooting Stars''

Ino sat down on the roof top of her house and looked down at Naruto.

"Come on ,'' she said.

Naruto jumped up to the top of the roof and sat down beside Ino. He looked over at her and sighed.

"So what are we doing up here again ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"We're going to look for shooting stars ,'' Ino replied , "Look there's one.''

Naruto looked up at the shooting star.

"Hmm ,'' he said , "Ino ?''

"Yes ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Do you . . . .like the stars ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yes ,'' she replied.

"I do too ,'' Naruto explained , "I like the shooting ones the best. Look. There's another one.''

The shooting star went over them and Ino kissed Naruto on the lips. She held the kiss for three seconds and then broke it. Naruto looked at her dumb founded.

"I love you , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "The stars are pretty.''

She ran off.

"BUT ONLY WHEN I'M WATCHING THEM WITH YOU ! ,'' Ino shouted from far away.

Naruto smiled.

THE END.


	14. Misty Morning

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 14 : "Misty Morning''

Ino woke up and looked out the window. She sighed and got out of bed. Ino walked downstairs and heard a knock on the door. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Naruto standing in front of her. He smiled.

"Hi ,'' he said.

"Morning ,'' Ino replied.

"Do you want to go for a walk ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Why ? ,'' she asked.

"Because it's a nice day ,'' Naruto said.

"Alright ,'' Ino stated.

Ino stepped out of the house and shut the door behind her. She smiled and they started to walk. Naruto peered through the mist and sighed.

"It really is a beautiful morning ,'' he replied.

"Yeah ,'' Ino exclaimed , "How far have you come on the Raisangan ?''

"Not very ,'' Naruto said , "It's hard. The Nine Tailed Fox and Jiraiya have been helping me though.''

"Cool ,'' she stated , "Naruto ?''

Ino got her face really close to his face and stared in to Naruto's eyes. Naruto started to sweat nervously.

"What ?'' Naruto asked.

"Nothing ,'' Ino said.

She kissed him lightly on the lips and walked off smiling leaving a confused Naruto behind.

THE END.


	15. Perverted Fox

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 15 : "Perverted Fox''

Naruto walked through the Leaf Village with Ino walking beside him. He looked over at her and she smiled at him.

"_She's got a nice smile doesn't she ?_ ,'' Kyubi asked.

"Who ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"_Ino_ ,'' he replied.

"Yeah , I guess ,'' Naruto said.

"_Do you like her legs ?_ ,'' Kyubi asked.

"Yeah ,'' he said.

"_Do you want to. . . .you know. . . . .lick them ?_ ,'' Kyubi asked.

"WHAT ?! ,'' Naruto asked.

"_Do you want to lick Ino's legs ?_ ,'' he asked.

"NO ! ,'' Naruto screamed , "YOU'RE A PERVERT !''

"_Yes , I know_ ,'' Kyubi said.

"Quit talking to me ,'' he replied.

"_But this is fun_ ,'' Kyubi stated , "_Have you ever -_

"SHUT UP ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"What Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked.

Naruto broke his connection with the fox and looked over at Ino.

"Nothing ,'' he replied , "I was just talking to the fox.''

"Oh ,'' Ino said , "About what ?''

Naruto blushed.

"Uhhh ,'' he stated , "The price of Ramen these days. It's really sky rocketing.''

"Really ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said.

Ino shook her head and continued walking.

"Boys and Foxes ,'' she mumbled , "I'll never understand what goes through their heads.''

THE END.


	16. Waking Up

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 16 : "Waking Up''

Ino laid in bed asleep. She rolled over on her front and sighed. The sunlight peeked through the window in to her room.

"_I don't want to get up today_ ,'' Ino thought.

She opened her eyes and looked up to see Naruto standing over her with a huge grin on his face.

"Morning , sleepy head ,'' Naruto stated.

"Naruto ? ,'' she asked , "Go away.''

She closed her eyes.

"Ino , wake up ,'' Naruto said.

"Pff , bug off ,'' Ino stated.

"No ,'' he said , "I'm not leaving until you wake up.''

"If you leave I'll give you all the Ramen you want tonight ,'' Ino stated.

"RAMEN !? ,'' Naruto asked , "See you later , Ino.''

Naruto ran out of the room.

Twenty Minuets Later . . .

Ino opened her eyes and sat up in bed yawing. She looked up to see a card and a gold locket lying on her bed. She picked up the card and opened it.

Dear Ino ,

When you wake up come outside.

Love , Naruto.

Ino rolled her eyes and got out of bed. Next she got dressed and went outside. Suddenly a water balloon hit her in the chest. Ino shrieked and looked up to see Naruto standing in front of her laughing.

"GOT YOU , INO ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"NARUTO , YOU ARE DEAD MEAT ! ,'' Ino shouted.

"_Ooooo , she looks angry_ ,'' Kyubi said , "_You'd better run , Naruto_.''

Naruto started running and Ino chased after him.

"INO , DON'T HURT ME ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"I'M NOT GOING TO HURT YOU ! ,'' Ino shouted , "I'M GOING TO KILL YOU , NARUTO !''

Naruto ran like heck.

THE END.


	17. Bad Day

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 17 : "Bad Day''

Ino stormed in to her house and slammed the door. Next she ran upstairs and laid down on her bed. She screamed in to her pillow.

Naruto looked up at Ino's house after he heard the scream and started running towards the house. He got up to the front door and opened it. Next he ran in to the house and ran up the stairs and over to Ino's room. He knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY ! ,'' Ino shouted.

"Ino , It's Naruto ,'' he said.

Ino opened the door and glared at Naruto.

"What ? ,'' she hissed.

"What happened ? ,'' Naruto asked.

Ino moved and Naruto walked in to the room shutting the door behind him.

"Okay ,'' Ino said , "I had a bad day.''

"Tell me about it ,'' he stated sitting down on her bed.

"Well , first I fell in the mud on my way to the Academy this morning ,'' Ino said , "Then I lost my earring , then I got my butt kicked by some mean ass girl in the street , then I fell in to a mud puddle , then I broke a nail , then I got burned trying to make some Ramen and FINALLY I GOT SPRAYED BY A SKUNK !''

Naruto looked at Ino , got up and then kissed her. Ino blushed. Naruto held the kiss and then picked her up and laid down on the bed. They broke the kiss.

"Feel better ? ,'' Naruto asked.

". . . . .Yeah ,'' she stated , "Thanks , Naruto.''

They kissed again.

THE END.


	18. Run Away

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 18 : "Run Away''

Naruto put his stuff in to his bag and closed it. Next he put it on his back and then took his head band off. He placed it on his desk and then looked around his room. He sure was going to miss it. Naruto walked out shutting the door behind him.

Meanwhile Ino was walking in the street heading home. She had just got off a mission and was tired. She stopped when she saw Naruto.

"Hey , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "What's wrong ?''

"I'm leaving the Leaf Village ,'' he said , "For good.''

"Come on , Naruto ,'' Ino stated , "You -

She looked in to his eyes. He was serious.

"Naruto ,'' Ino said , "Why are you running away ?''

"Because I've had it with the way the village treats me ,'' Naruto replied , "They look at me like I'm a monster and they hate me. I'm sick of it. ALL OF IT ! I JUST WANT TO GET OUT OF HERE !''

Ino stared at him and then understood. She smiled.

"Give me five minuets ,'' she said.

Ino walked off and Naruto waited.

Five minuets later Ino was walking up to Naruto and was carrying a bag on her back.

"Are you sure about this ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yes ,'' Ino stated , "If the villagers in our village can't accept you , then I can't accept the Leaf Village. Let's go.''

Naruto smiled and took Ino's hand. Next they left the Leaf Village hand in hand. Waiting to see what their new life together would bring them.

THE END.


	19. Sun Burn

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 19 : "Sun Burn''

Naruto laid on Ino's bed shirtless and was wearing a pair of orange swim trunks. Ino walked in to the room wearing a light blue bikini and was holding a container of cooling cream. She looked at the sun burn all up and down Naruto's back and then opened the container. Next she dipped her fingers in the cream and then placed it on Naruto's right shoulder.

Naruto jumped and tensed up at the coolness of the cream and the sting of the sunburn. Ino smiled.

"Shhhh ,'' she said , "Relax , Naruto.''

Naruto relaxed and then Ino continued spreading the cream all over his sun burned back. Naruto winced in pain until she was finished. Next Ino helped Naruto up and then led him in to another room. She laid Naruto down on a table. Next Ino walked over to a freezer and pulled out a towel. She laid the towel on his back and then smiled.

"There ,'' Ino stated , "That should help cool and heal the sun burn. Alright.''

"Hmm ,'' Naruto grumbled.

"I hate to say it but if you would of worn sun block to the beach like I told you to you wouldn't have gotten sun burned ,'' she said.

"Whatever ,'' Naruto growled.

"Now you just lay there and wait for the burn to cool and heal ,'' Ino stated kissing him on the cheek.

Ino smiled and then left Naruto alone.

"I HATE THE BEACH ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

THE END.


	20. Moments

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 20 : "Moments''

Ino sat with Naruto on a hill and looked up at the sun rising in the sky. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and the wind was warm as it blew across their faces and through their hair. Naruto looked over at Ino and she smiled at him. Ino took his hand and squeezed it. He looked down at their hands and then he leaned forward to kiss her. Ino put her hand up and placed it on Naruto's mouth.

Naruto gave her a questioning stare and she simply smiled and motioned her head toward the sunrise. Naruto looked at the sunrise and sighed. Next Ino put the tips of her fingers on the bottom of his back and started to move them up and down his spine. Naruto shook and she laughed. He looked at her face and then looked at her lips.

Ino stopped laughing and gave him a questioning stare. She got up and took a few steps back. Then she motioned for Naruto to get up. Next she took his hands and started dancing. They danced and stared in to each others eyes. The world seemed so far away from them as the two lost themselves in each others eyes. It was moments like this that Naruto and Ino lived for. Just to be alone together. Because when they were alone together everything was perfect.

THE END.


	21. 21 Roses

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 21 : "21 Roses''

Ino sat in the flower shop and looked at the clock. It was almost 5:00 pm. That meant she could leave soon. The door opened and Naruto walked in. He walked up to the desk and smiled at her.

"Hey , Ino ,'' Naruto said , "How's it going ?''

"Hi , Naruto ,'' she replied , "Everything's fine.''

"Can I have twenty one roses ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Twenty one roses ? ,'' Ino asked , "Alright. May I ask who they're for ?''

"No ,'' he replied.

Ino smiled and gave him the roses. Naruto paid for them , said his thanks and left the shop. Ino sighed and sat down at the desk.

"I guess I better close up shop ,'' she said.

The next morning Ino woke up and got dressed. Next she walked in to the flower shop and walked behind the counter to start her day. Ino gasped when she saw twenty one roses sitting at her desk and a card was lying beside them. Ino picked up the card and opened it.

"Dear , Ino ,'' she read , "Do you know what the significance of 21 roses is ? The significance is that no matter what happens I will always be there for you. Always. The number 21 is a number that signifies my love and trust for you. Love , Naruto.''

Ino smiled and tears of happiness came to her eyes. She wiped them away and sighed.

"I love you too , knucklehead ,'' Ino said.

THE END.


	22. Ramen Soup

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 22 : "Soup''

Ino placed the pot on her stove and turned the burner on. Next she picked up the ingredients for her soup and mixed them in to the water. Ino smiled as she set the spoon down and waited for it to cook.

Later Naruto walked in to her house and smiled at her. She smiled at Naruto.

"Hi ,'' Ino said , "I made you something.''

"What ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Soup ,'' she stated.

"Soup ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Ramen flavored ,'' Ino said.

"Ramen flavored soup ? ,'' he asked.

"Just try it ,'' Ino said.

Naruto looked at the bowl and then put his spoon in it. Next he scooped some out and put it in his mouth. He took the spoon out and swished it around. Next he swallowed it and then stared at Ino.

"Do you like it ? ,'' she asked.

"It's . . . . . ,'' Naruto said.

"Yes ? ,'' Ino asked.

". . . .Perfect ,'' he said , "I love you , Ino. Thanks.''

Next he continued to eat. Ino smiled.

"You're welcome , Naruto ,'' she said.

They kissed.

THE END.


	23. Cold

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 23 : "Cold''

Naruto laid in bed coughing and sneezing. He had a cold. He looked out the window. His front door opened and Ino walked in.

"NARUTO ! ,'' Ino called , "YOU HOME ?!''

"UPSTAIRS ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

Ino walked upstairs and in to Naruto's room. She looked at him and gasped at what she saw.

"Naruto , what's wrong ? ,'' she asked , "Are you sick ?''

"I have a cold ,'' Naruto replied.

"Oh , god ,'' Ino said , "Do you have any medicine ?''

"In the kitchen ,'' he said.

"Hang on ,'' Ino stated , "I'll be right back.''

Ino got up and walked in to the kitchen. Next she found the medicine and a spoon and hurried back to Naruto's room. Next she poured some on to the spoon and then held the spoon out in front of Naruto.

"Open up ,'' Ino said.

Naruto opened his mouth and Ino put the spoon in it. He swallowed and then coughed.

"That stuff tastes terrible ,'' Naruto stated.

"But it will help you feel better ,'' she said.

"I think I'd rather have the cold kill me than have to taste that crap

again ,'' Naruto replied.

"Aww , poor baby ,'' Ino said.

Next she kissed him and then poured some more medicine on the spoon.

"Come on ,'' Ino stated , "Open up.''

Naruto opened his mouth. Ino put the spoon in again and he swallowed it. Next Ino got in bed with him and kissed him on the forehead.

"Good night , knuckle head ,'' she said , "I love you.''

Next she closed her eyes and went to sleep. Naruto stared down at her , sighed and then drifted off to sleep with Ino on his mind.

The next morning Naruto woke up. He sighed and got out of bed. He was feeling much better. He got dressed and then looked down at Ino. Next he went down to get some breakfast. Later after he was finished he walked back upstairs and walked in to his room. He shook Ino.

"Ino , wake up ,'' he said.

"Hm ? ,'' Ino asked opening her eyes.

"Ino , you look terrible ,'' Naruto said.

"I think I caught your cold ,'' she grumbled.

"Oh , I'm sorry ,'' Naruto stated , "I'll make you some soup.''

Naruto walked off. Ino sneezed.

"If I didn't love him I would kill him right now ,'' Ino said , "Ah , well. It will be nice being pampered by him for awhile.''

THE END.


	24. Nightmare

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 24 : "Nightmare''

Naruto ran through the Leaf Village being chased by the villagers. He ran down the street and turned the corner until he came to a dead end. Naruto turned around and the villagers blocked his exit.

"Got you now , Nine Tailed Fox ,'' one of them snarled.

"We're going to make you bleed good ,'' another said.

Next one of them threw a bottle at Naruto's head. It broke over the top of his head creating a big gash on his forehead. Another villager kicked Naruto in the ribs making one of them break. Naruto screamed in pain. Another villager cut his mouth and right eye with a piece of the broken bottle and then kicked him in the back. Another villager stomped on his back and face and kicked him in the mouth.

"You're going to die ,'' he snarled.

Naruto blacked out.

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and sat up in bed breathing heavily. Sweat ran down his head. Ino woke up and looked at him.

"Jesus , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "Are you okay ? What happened ?''

"B-Bad dream ,'' he whispered.

Ino wrapped her arms around him and held him close. Next she started rocking back and forth.

"Shhhh ,'' Ino whispered , "It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. You're not alone. Do you want to tell me what the dream was about ?''

"The villagers were hurting me ,'' Naruto said , "I was going to die.''

"I'm sorry , Naruto ,'' she replied , "I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do for you ?''

"Just hold me ,'' Naruto whispered , "Just hold me until I fall asleep again. Please , Ino ?''

Ino smiled and continued to hold him. Next she started rocking back and forth. Five minuets later Naruto fell asleep. Ino smiled and kissed him on the forehead.

"You'll always be safe as long as were together ,'' Ino said.

THE END.


	25. Play

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 25 : "Play''

Ino sat on Naruto's bed staring at him and holding his guitar. He gave her a questioning look and she held the guitar out to him.

"Play ,'' she stated.

"Alright ,'' Naruto said.

He began to play a song on the guitar. Ino closed her eyes as she let his music take her away in to her imagination. Lights were sparkling in her head as she danced with Naruto in her mind. His music playing in the background. The scene in her mind changed. Now they were at the beach making sand castles. Naruto was laughing and Ino was pouring sand on the castle. The scene changed again and now they were training side by side together.

Both moving at the same time and speed like Ino was Naruto's mirror image. Next Ino threw a kick at Naruto. He moved , grabbed her ankle and flipped her on to the ground. Next he laid on top of her and kissed her. Ino opened her eyes as Naruto stopped playing and stared at her.

"Ino ,'' Naruto said , "Do you still love me ?''

"Naruto ,'' Ino replied , "I will love you until the world ends.''

"Alright ,'' he stated.

Naruto continued playing and Ino smiled and closed her eyes letting his music take her away again.

THE END.


	26. Orange

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 26 : "Orange''

Ino looked at her clothes and sighed. They were all purple. She liked purple , but Naruto liked orange. Ino thought for awhile and then decided that she needed to buy some clothes. So she went to the shopping mall. When she got there she went to the clothing section and started to search through t-shirts. She smiled when she found an orange t-shirt and then went in search of some orange shorts.

Ino walked in to the shorts department and started looking around. She looked around until she found some and then smiled. Next she paid for them and left the store.

That night Naruto walked up to Ino's house and knocked on the door. He waited until she opened the door. Naruto looked at what she was wearing and gave her a questioning look.

"Oh ,'' she said , "I wanted to wear your favorite color for our date. Do you mind ?''

Naruto shook his head and turned around. Next they started to walk down a path.

"I love you , Ino ,'' Naruto said.

Next he pulled her in to a kiss. He held the kiss for five seconds and then broke it and continued walking. Ino blushed and stood there for a few seconds.

"Hey , Ino ,'' Naruto called , "You coming ?''

Ino nodded and continued to walk with Naruto hand in hand.

THE END.


	27. Eavesdropping

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 27 : "Eavesdropping''

Ino and Naruto stood outside of Sasuke's room and listened to his conversation with Sakura.

"So do you want to train later today ? ,'' Sasuke asked.

"Sure ,'' Sakura replied , "Sasuke ?''

"Yeah ? ,'' he asked.

"Do you . . . . ,'' Sakura said.

"Do I what ? ,'' Sasuke asked.

"Do you . . . . . ,'' she replied.

"Sakura , spit it out ,'' Sasuke stated.

"Do you . . . . ,'' Sakura said.

"DAMN IT , GIRL ! ,'' he shouted , "JUST TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SAY !''

"Doyouwanttogooutwithme ? ,'' Sakura asked really fast.

"What ? ,'' Sasuke asked , "Run that by me again ?''

"Do you want to go out with me ? ,'' she asked.

"Sure ,'' Sasuke said.

"Really ? ,'' Sakura asked , "Wow. Great. SCORE ONE FOR ME ! I -

Sakura fainted.

"Sakura ? ,'' Sasuke asked.

Meanwhile outside the room Naruto and Ino were giggling their butts off.

"See ? ,'' Ino asked , "I told you getting those two together would be a great idea.''

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said , "I can't believe she fainted. I would never faint like that.''

"Hmm ,'' Ino stated.

Next she kissed Naruto's cheek. Naruto blushed and then fainted. Ino laughed.

"I love you , Naruto ,'' Ino said.

THE END.


	28. Doesn't Matter

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 28 : "Doesn't Matter''

Ino walked down the street with Naruto holding his hand. Naruto looked at her and then smiled.

"Look at those two ,'' someone said.

"I can't believe that she would go out with the Kyubi ,'' another person stated.

"What dose she see in him ? ,'' another replied.

"She probably wants to make baby foxes and rule the world with them or something ,'' another said.

"Such a disgrace those two ,'' another person stated.

Naruto heard every word and looked down at the ground with a depressed look on his face. Ino noticed and stopped walking.

"Are you okay , Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked.

"The villagers ,'' he replied , "Did you hear what they said ?''

"Yeah ,'' Ino said , "But I was ignoring them.''

"Maybe I should stop seeing you ,'' Naruto said.

"Why ? ,'' she asked.

"Because at least the village wouldn't talk about you anymore and they would just talk about me like before ,'' Naruto stated.

Ino slapped him across the face. He stared back at her in shock.

"Naruto , listen to me ,'' Ino said , "I'm going out with you because I love you. I will always love you no matter what. It doesn't matter what the villagers think about you. They can't see in you what I see in you.''

"What do you see in me ? ,'' he asked.

"Well , I see kindness ,'' Ino said , "I see courage , strength , loyalty , compassion and most of all . . . .I see love.''

Naruto blushed.

"Wow ,'' he said , "You see all that ?''

"Yeah ,'' Ino replied.

Naruto smiled.

"Thanks , Ino ,'' Naruto said.

Next he kissed her on the lips. They held the kiss and let the world around them fade away.

THE END.


	29. The Taste Of Her Lips

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 29 : "The Taste Of Her Lips''

Ino laid on top of Naruto and kissed him. When their lips touched Naruto opened his eyes wide. Ino's lips.

"_They taste like . . ._ ,'' Naruto thought.

Ino broke the kiss and stared at him.

"Are you okay , Naruto ? ,'' she asked.

"Your lips ,'' Naruto said.

"What about them ? ,'' Ino asked.

"They taste like . . . . ,'' he said.

"They taste like what ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Like . . . . .Ramen ,'' Naruto said.

Ino rolled her eyes and then creamed him with a pillow. Naruto fell back and Ino laughed.

"Only you Naruto would think a girl's lips taste like Ramen ,'' Ino stated.

"Yeah , I know ,'' he replied.

"Kiss me again ,'' Ino said.

Naruto brought his head up and kissed her again. Oh , yeah. Naruto definitely loved the taste of Ino's lips.

THE END.


	30. Stupid

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 30 : "Stupid''

Ino walked down the street and up to Naruto's house. He was sitting on the door step with a weird look on his face.

"Hey , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "Are you okay ?''

"Ino , am I stupid ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Stupid ? ,'' Ino asked , "No. What makes you think that ?''

"Sakura and Sasuke called me stupid ,'' he replied.

"Well they shouldn't of ,'' Ino said.

Naruto just stared off in to space.

"Naruto ,'' Ino stated.

Naruto said nothing. He just continued to stare at nothing. This worried Ino. She knelt down and got real close to Naruto. Next she kissed him on the lips. Naruto's eyes went wide and then his worries started to melt away along with his sadness.

Naruto fell on to his back and Ino broke the kiss. She stared down at the boy and smiled.

"Feeling better ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Ino - ,'' Naruto started.

She silenced him with another kiss.

"Naruto ,'' Ino stated , "I never want to see you depressed again. The only thing that matters to me in this world is that you love me and you're happy. Are you happy , Naruto ?''

"Uh . . . .Yeah ,'' he said.

"And do you love me ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yes ,'' Naruto replied.

"Then you have nothing to be depressed about ,'' she stated , "As long as we have each other and are happy it doesn't matter what others say or think. I will always love you.''

"Ino . . . ,'' Naruto said.

Sometimes this girl just surprised the wits out of him.

The End


	31. Scared

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 31 : "Scared''

Ino looked up at the man holding her down with a Kunai to her throat. He smiled at her.

"If you don't scream I'll kill you quick ,'' the ninja stated.

Ino shivered with fear. Sweat ran down her head. She was scared. This ninja was going to kill her. He was going to kill her and then bury her body somewhere so no one would ever find it. She was going to die and she would never see her parents again. Ino closed her eyes and mentally said goodbye to the people she would never see again.

"_Goodbye , Mom and Dad_ ,'' she thought , "_Goodbye , Shikamaru. Goodbye , Choji. Goodbye , Sasuke. Goodbye , Sakura. Goodbye , Shino. Goodbye , Ten Ten. Goodbye , Kiba and Akamaru. Goodbye , Lee. Goodbye . . . . .Naruto. I love you._''

"GET THE HECK AWAY FROM HER ! ,'' a voice shouted.

The ninja looked up just in time to see a foot connect with his face. The ninja went flying off of Ino and smacked right in to a tree. He got to his feet. Ino looked up and gasped.

"_Naruto ?_ ,'' she thought.

Naruto glared at the ninja. The ninja looked at him and then threw a Kunai. Naruto caught the Kunai and threw it back at the ninja. The ninja dodged the Kunai , but not Naruto's fist as it hit his stomach and broke his ribs. Next Naruto kicked him in the chest knocking him to the ground. Naruto stood over him and then started punching his face over and over and over.

"NARUTO , STOP ! ,'' Ino shouted.

Naruto rose his fist in to the air and stopped. He looked at Ino and got off of the man who was now unconscious. They stared at each other silently for a minuet and then Naruto ran up to Ino and hugged her. He buried his face in her shoulder and cried. Tears ran out of his eyes and down Ino's shoulder.

"Ino ,'' Naruto said , "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry.''

"Shhh ,'' she whispered , "It's okay. Shhh. It's alright.''

Next she kissed him on the forehead.

"Thank you , Naruto ,'' Ino stated , "You saved my life. Thank you. I love you.''

"I love you too ,'' he said.

THE END.


	32. Festival

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 32 : "Festival''

Ino pulled on her pink kimono and tied a red sash around her waist. She turned around and saw Naruto staring at her with a smile on his face. Ino winked at him and smiled.

"You look pretty in pink ,'' Naruto stated.

"Thank you ,'' she replied , "You don't look bad in blue either.''

Naruto looked down at his light blue shirt and dark blue pants. He blushed. Ino laughed and kissed him on the cheek.

"Come on ,'' Ino said taking his hand , "Let's go.''

They walked through the crowded streets until they got to the festival. Ino handed the man their tickets and they walked in. Naruto looked around and saw a cannon fire and people running around wearing masks. They kept walking until they came to a man holding a clipboard. Ino smiled and signed their names on the clipboard. Next she grabbed two masks and two swords and handed a mask and a sword to Naruto. He gave her a questioning look and she motioned for him to fallow her. Naruto fallowed Ino to the back of a stage and Ino put her mask on and looked at him.

Naruto put his mask on and the curtain rose. He immediately froze and looked at Ino. Ino took six steps back , drew her sword and ran at Naruto. Naruto jumped up and started to run. Ino chased after him. He ran and tripped over a stool that was sitting in front of him. Naruto fell face first on to the floor of the stage and looked up at Ino. She was still coming at him. He grabbed a basket and threw it at her. The basket sailed through the air and landed on Ino's head. Ino tripped over the stool as well and landed on top of Naruto. The basket popped off her head and fell to the floor. The crowd cheered. Ino got up and helped Naruto to his feet. Next they bowed and the curtain fell. Naruto and Ino took their masks off.

"Wow , that was awesome ,'' Naruto said.

"I know ,'' Ino stated , "Thanks for being my partner.''

Next Ino kissed him on the lips. Naruto closed his eyes as everything melted away and Ino broke the kiss. He opened his eyes.

"Anytime , Ino ,'' Naruto said , "Anytime.''

THE END.


	33. Crazy

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 33 : "Crazy''

Ino walked out of her house and down the street. She smiled to herself and then noticed Naruto standing on top of the Hokage stone faces. Ino gasped and ran to the stone faces.

"NARUTO , WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING UP THERE ?! ,'' Ino shouted.

"Hi , Ino ,'' Naruto stated , "I'm going to show you how crazy I am for your love. I'm going to jump from the top of the Hokage stone faces.''

"WHAT THE HECK ?! ,'' she shouted , "HAVE YOU FINALLY FLIPPED , NARUTO ?! WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON IN THAT CRAZY HEAD OF YOURS ?! THIS IS STUPID ! GET DOWN FROM THERE BEFORE YOU HURT YOURSELF !''

"Sorry , my love ,'' he said , "Love makes me do crazy things.''

"Love makes you do stupid things ,'' Ino stated , "Get down from there.''

Naruto smiled and then jumped off of the Hokage stone faces. Ino gasped as he fell and landed on his right leg. She cringed as she heard Naruto's leg snap in two. Naruto cried out in pain and Ino ran over to him and knelt down by his side.

"OOOOOOWWWWWWWWWW ! ,'' Naruto shouted , "OW ! MY LEG ! IT HURTS ! IT HURTS ! INO , I THINK I BROKE MY LEG !''

"Shhhh ,'' she said soothingly , "Calm down and let me see it.''

Ino looked at his leg and put her hand over it. Next her hand started glowing and Naruto's leg was healed in five seconds. Naruto stared at her in amazement.

"Wow ,'' he stated , "Thanks , Ino.''

"Now promise me you won't do anything stupid like that again ,'' Ino said.

"I promise ,'' Naruto replied.

Ino held out her pinky.

"Pinky promise ? ,'' she asked.

"For crying out loud ,'' Naruto said , "I haven't made a pinky promise since I was three.''

"Naruto ,'' Ino stated.

"Fine ,'' he replied , "I pinky promise.''

They locked their pinkies together and smiled.

THE END.


	34. Hold Me

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 34 : "Hold Me''

Ino laid in bed and shivered. She looked at Naruto who was asleep beside her and shook him awake. Naruto stirred and woke up. He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and looked at Ino.

"What ? ,'' Naruto asked , "I'm trying to sleep.''

"Hold me ,'' Ino whispered.

"Alright ,'' he replied.

He scooted over to Ino and wrapped his arms around her. Ino immediately felt Naruto's warmth encircle her body. She smiled as she began to grow warm. Naruto smiled and sniffed her hair. Ino laughed.

"Naruto , that tickles ,'' she said.

"Sorry ,'' Naruto stated , "But your hair smells so good. It reminds me of eating Ramen in the summer time.''

"Everything reminds you of Ramen ,'' Ino replied.

"True ,'' he said , "But your more important to me than Ramen.''

"I am ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yes ,'' Naruto stated.

"Naruto ,'' she said.

"What ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Kiss me ,'' Ino stated.

Naruto kissed her.

THE END.


	35. Sweat

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 35 : "Sweat''

Ino laid on the floor in her bedroom and looked up at the ceiling. Beads of sweat ran down her forehead and on to the floor. Ino sighed and looked at her front door as it opened and Naruto ran in wearing his headband and a pair of light green swim trunks. Naruto ran in to Ino's bedroom grinning like a fool. Ino looked up at him.

"Hey , Ino ,'' Naruto stated , "It's a hot day out and I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake ?''

"Hi , Naruto ,'' Ino replied.

Naruto sniffed the air.

"Wow ,'' he said , "It stinks in here. What are you doing lying on the floor like that ?''

"I'm sweating off unused chakra because I have too much in my system ,'' Ino explained.

"Oooooooookay ,'' Naruto stated , "You're a weird person , Ino.''

"That's the pot calling the kettle black ,'' she replied.

"You think I'm weird ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yeah ,'' Ino said , "But that's one of the things I love about you.''

"Really ? ,'' he asked.

"Yep ,'' Ino stated.

Naruto got on his knees behind Ino's head and looked in to her eyes. She looked up at him and then Naruto kissed her on the lips. A few seconds later Naruto broke the kiss and smiled.

"I love it when you sweat ,'' Naruto said.

Next Ino rolled her eyes and sat up.

"Naruto ,'' she stated.

"Yeah ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"You are such a weirdo ,'' Ino replied standing up , "But you're a lovable weirdo.''

Ino laughed and walked out of the room leaving Naruto with a confused expression on his face.

THE END.


	36. Perfume

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 36 : "Perfume''

Ino walked in to the perfume shop and over to a table. She picked up a bottle of perfume and sprayed it on her arm. Next she sniffed it and smiled.

"_Perfect_ ,'' Ino thought.

Next she paid for the perfume and then went home. After getting home she put the perfume on and then walked outside. Next Ino walked down the street and over to Naruto's house. She smiled as she knocked on the door. A few seconds later Naruto opened the door.

"Hi ,'' Naruto said.

"Naruto , do you want to play hide and seek ? ,'' she asked.

"Okay ,'' Naruto stated.

"Alright , you're it first ,'' Ino exclaimed.

Naruto smiled and turned around. Next he closed his eyes and started counting. Ino smiled and ran off to hide.

". . .25 , 26 , 27 , 28 , 29 , 30 ! ,'' Naruto counted , "READY OR NOT ! HERE I COME !''

Naruto opened his eyes and turned around. Next he walked over to where Ino was standing and sniffed the ground.

"_Strange_ ,'' he thought , "_Why can't I smell her scent ?_''

"_Maybe she's using a jutsu to mask it_ ,'' Kyubi replied.

"Hmm ,'' Naruto said , "Alright , Kyubi. Time to go to work. Find Ino for me_._''

"_Ummmm . . . .No_ ,'' it stated.

"WHAT ?! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"_You can't always rely on me to solve your problems_ ,'' Kyubi said , "_You can find her if you try. Good luck , Naruto. I have faith in you._''

"Whatever , fox ,'' he replied breaking the link.

Naruto sighed , closed his eyes and sniffed again.

"_Wait a minute_ ,'' Naruto thought , "_What's that smell ?_''

He fallowed the scent to a rock and then poked his head behind it to see Ino sitting on the ground smiling.

"Wow ,'' Ino said , "You found me. I'm impressed. I thought the perfume masked my scent well.''

"So that's what it was ,'' he stated.

Ino laughed and kissed Naruto on the cheek. He blushed.

"Come on ,'' Ino said , "See if you can catch me.''

She ran off laughing. A few seconds later Naruto chased after her laughing as he did.

THE END.


	37. Contagious

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 37 : "Contagious''

Ino walked in to Naruto's house and walked over to his bedroom. She knocked on the door.

"Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Ino ? ,'' he asked.

She opened the door and walked in to the bedroom. Naruto was lying in bed with a thermometer in his mouth and he had a wash cloth on his head.

"Naruto , are you alright ? ,'' Ino asked.

"I have a head cold ,'' Naruto said.

"I'm sorry ,'' she stated.

She pulled the thermometer out of his mouth and looked at it. 101.

"Damn ,'' Ino said , "That's hot.''

"I feel like crap ,'' Naruto mumbled.

"Don't worry ,'' she stated , "I'll nurse you back to health.''

"How - ,'' Naruto started.

Next Ino kissed him. He blushed and she broke the kiss.

"Now get some rest ,'' Ino said , "I'll see you later.''

The next morning Naruto woke up feeling great. Ino , however , woke up with the worst head cold she had ever had.

"Love is contagious ,'' Ino mumbled.

Next she sneezed.

THE END.


	38. Wind

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 38 : "Wind''

Ino walked with Naruto by her side. The wind blowing through her hair. The wind blowing against her skin felt good. It was nice and cool. Naruto turned his head to look at her and sighed. The wind felt relaxing.

"Ino ,'' Naruto said.

"Yes ? ,'' she asked.

"This wind feels great ,'' Naruto stated.

"I know ,'' Ino exclaimed , "It's the best.''

Ino fell backwards and landed on the ground. Naruto looked down at her and she laughed.

"Come on , Naruto ,'' she stated , "Lay down with me. It's even cooler on the ground.''

"Alright ,'' Naruto said.

He laid down beside Ino and closed his eyes. She was right. The wind blowing against his skin did feel cooler than the wind above them. It relaxed his tired mind. Ino smiled and leaned her head against Naruto's.

"Do you think this is what Heaven is like ? ,'' Ino asked.

Naruto looked at her.

"Maybe ,'' he said , "My Heaven only has two things.''

"What are those ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Ramen ,'' Naruto replied.

"I should of known ,'' she said , "And what's the other ?''

"You should know that by now ,'' Naruto stated kissing her on the cheek.

Ino blushed and smiled at him.

THE END


	39. Scent

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 39 : "Scent''

Naruto stood in the clearing looking around. Ino was nowhere in sight. Where was she ? Naruto smiled as he closed his eyes and sniffed the air. The rich smell of the air rushed in to his nose. He smiled when he locked on to her scent. Naruto opened his eyes and started running through the clearing.

He ran until he found a lake and stopped. He looked over to his left and saw a hot springs. Naruto sniffed and followed Ino's scent to the hot springs. He stopped when he got to the rocks and looked through the steam. Ino , Ten Ten and Teamri were sitting in the water.

"Hi , girls ,'' Naruto said.

"Hi - AHHHHHHHHH ! ,'' Ino screamed , "NARUTO ?!''

Ino and the other two girls covered their chests and blushed in embarrassment.

"NARUTO , WHAT THE HECK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING ?! ,'' Ten Ten shouted.

"GET OUT OF HERE ! ,'' Temari shouted.

Next Ino punched Naruto in the face. Naruto flew up in to the sky and fell on to some rocks.

"_Naruto , are you alright ?_ ,'' Kyubi asked , "_Naruto , speak to me_.''

"Owwwww ,'' Naruto said , "Kyubi , you got any pain killers ?''

Kyubi put his paw over his eyes and shook his head.

"_Girls are going to be the death of you yet , kid_ ,'' the fox stated.

THE END


	40. Blind

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 40 : "Blind''

Ino ran in to the infirmary and looked at the doors to the operating room. She started to run towards them but three of the nurses grabbed her.

"What are you doing ? ,'' a nurse asked , "You can't go in there.''

"DAMN IT ! ,'' Ino shouted , "LET GO OF ME ! I HAVE TO GET IN THERE !''

"SECURITY ! ,'' she shouted.

Next three Anbu guards walked in to the room and grabbed Ino. They knocked her out and carried her out of the room.

Later Ino woke up lying on a cot. She sat up and rubbed her forehead. Ino looked around.

"So you're awake ,'' the nurse said.

"Where's Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked.

"He's out of surgery ,'' she stated , "You can see him now. He's in Room 457.''

"Thank you ,'' Ino replied.

Ino got up and ran to room 457. She opened the door and saw Naruto lying in a bed with bandages wrapped around his eyes.

"Naruto ? ,'' she asked.

He didn't answer. Ino walked slowly towards his bed and sat down in a chair next to it. Naruto turned his head to where he thought he heard Ino's voice.

"Ino ? ,'' Naruto asked , "Is that you ?''

"Yes , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "I'm here.''

"Why can't I see you ? ,'' he asked.

"You have bandages covering your eyes ,'' Ino replied , "Here. I'll take them off.''

She grabbed the bandages and pulled them off. Naruto opened his eyes and looked around.

"Ino , I still can't see ,'' Naruto said , "Did you get the bandages off ?''

"Naruto. . . . . .you're. . . . . . .blind ,'' she sobbed.

Next she put her head on his shoulder and sobbed. Tears streamed down Ino's face as she cried. Naruto put his hand on her back and stroked it.

"Ino , stop crying ,'' he said.

Ino stopped crying and looked up at him. Naruto looked in her direction and smiled.

"This is nothing to worry about ,'' Naruto stated , "Just because I'm blind doesn't mean we can't love each other.''

"But now that you're blind you can't become Hokage ,'' Ino said.

"I don't really care about that ,'' he replied.

"What ? ,'' Ino asked , "What do you mean ?''

"The only thing that matters to me in this whole world is that you love me and you're happy ,'' Naruto said , "Are you happy , Ino ? Do you love me ?''

Ino wiped her tears away and stared at him. She couldn't believe it. Naruto wasn't worried at all. The only thing that concerned Naruto was that she was happy. Ino smiled and pulled Naruto in to a hug.

"Naruto ,'' she stated , "I am happy and I do love you.''

"Then you have nothing to worry about ,'' Naruto replied , "As long as we have each other we'll be alright.''

They kissed and Ino smiled. She was so glad Naruto was alive. Naruto kissed her on the forehead.

THE END


	41. Swim

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 41 : "Swim''

Ino put her foot in the water and then looked up at Naruto who was standing on a rock. He was wearing a pair of red swim trunks and was grinning like a fool. Ino was wearing a yellow bikini. Naruto ran and dove in to the water with a big splash. He swam under the water until he found the edge of the shore. Next he jumped up out of the water , grabbed Ino's ankles and pulled the screaming girl in to the water.

Ino thrashed around and kicked Naruto in the stomach. He let go and they both came up to the surface taking in deep breaths of air. Naruto laughed.

"NARUTO , THAT WASN'T FUNNY ! ,'' Ino shouted.

"I thought it was ,'' he replied.

Ino growled and splashed the laughing boy. Naruto stopped laughing and looked up at the star filled night sky.

"The stars are pretty tonight ,'' Ino said.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto stated , "They are.''

"I wish I could fly on one ,'' she said.

"Fly on a star ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Yeah ,'' Ino stated.

"You're weird , Ino ,'' he said.

"Are you enjoying this ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Enjoying what ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Swimming with me ,'' she replied.

"Yeah ,'' Naruto said.

"Make a wish ,'' Ino stated.

"Okay ,'' he said.

Naruto thought for a minuet.

"I'm done ,'' Naruto said.

Next he blew in to the air and Ino smiled.

"What did you wish for ? ,'' she asked.

"If I tell you it won't come true ,'' Naruto said.

"Nuts ,'' Ino stated.

"Ino ? ,'' he asked.

"What ? ,'' Ino asked.

Next he leaned his face closer to her and placed a kiss on her lips. They held the kiss for a few seconds and Naruto broke it.

"Wow ,'' Ino said.

"Looks like my wish came true ,'' Naruto stated.

"What ? ,'' she asked.

"I wished that I could kiss you in the next five seconds and I did ,'' Naruto said.

"Well what if I made a wish that I could kiss you back in two seconds ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Uh , I - ,'' he started.

Next Ino pressed her lips to his and held the kiss for ten seconds and then broke it. Naruto smiled and Ino climbed out of the water.

"I'm going to dry off ,'' Ino said.

She walked off. Naruto smiled and looked up at the stars. He squinted and then smiled when he saw that fifty two of the stars made out Ino's smiling face.

THE END.


	42. Fire

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 42 : "Fire''

Naruto laid on the ground holding his burnt and bleeding hand breathing heavily. Beads of sweat formed on his head. Ino knelt down beside him and looked at him.

"Are you okay ? ,'' she asked.

"Damn. . . . . .Damn , my hand ,'' Naruto said.

"Let me see it ,'' Ino stated.

"No ,'' he replied.

"Naruto , let me see it ,'' Ino repeated.

"NO ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

"Naruto ? ,'' she asked.

"I don't need you to worry about me ,'' Naruto said.

"Naruto , just let me heal your hand ,'' Ino replied.

"No ,'' he said.

"Naruto - ,'' Ino started.

"I SAID NO ! ,'' Naruto shouted.

Ino stared at him for a minuet and then slapped him across the face. Naruto stared at her in shock.

"Naruto , I'm sorry ,'' she said.

Naruto closed his eyes and then opened them again.

"No , Ino ,'' he replied , "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you.''

"It's alright ,'' Ino said , "Let me heal your hand.''

He held out his burnt hand and Ino healed it in a matter of seconds. Naruto took his hand back and looked at it. It was completely healed.

"Thanks , Ino ,'' Naruto said.

"You're welcome ,'' she stated kissing him on the cheek , "Now let's get back to learning fire jutsu.''

Naruto called upon the jutsu again. His hand caught on fire again. Naruto fell to the ground and started trying to put it out.

"_This is going to take a lot longer than I expected_ ,'' Ino thought.

THE END.


	43. Hide And Seek

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 43 : "Hide And Seek''

Ino hid behind a tree and waited to see if Naruto could find her. It had been ten minuets since she hid and the boy hadn't found her yet. This was fun. Ino smiled and waited.

"Hi , Ino ,'' Naruto said from behind her.

"Hi , Naruto ,'' she replied , "NARUTO ?! Damn.''

Naruto smiled at her.

"Okay ,'' Ino said , "I'll count to fifty while you go hide.''

Ino closed her eyes.

"1 , 2 , 3 . . . ,'' she counted.

Naruto ran off smiling. Twenty seconds later Ino opened her eyes and started to look for Naruto. She looked behind five rocks , seven trees , twenty bushes and her house. Naruto wasn't in any of those places.

"_Where could he be ?_ ,'' Ino thought.

Then she got an idea. Ino walked down the street until she came to Ichiraku Ramen.

"AH HA ! ,'' Ino shouted , "FOUND YOU !''

Naruto jumped up and dropped his chopsticks. He turned around and grinned sheepishly at the girl.

"Hi , Ino ,'' Naruto said.

"What are you doing here ? ,'' she asked , "Why are you not hiding ?''

"I was hiding but then I got hungry ,'' Naruto replied , "So I snuck off to Ichiraku Ramen to get something to eat. You want some ?''

He held the bowl out to her.

"No ,'' Ino said , "Next time we play don't get hungry or I'll kick your ass , Naruto Uzumaki.''

She smiled and then kissed him on the lips.

THE END.


	44. Addicted

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 44 : "Addicted''

Ino realized one morning when she woke up that she had an addiction. An addiction to a certain orange clad demon fox carrying ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. She craved Naruto like Naruto craved ramen. She wanted him. Wanted to hold him. Wanted to kiss him. Wanted to be with him.

Ino walked out of her house and walked over to Naruto's house. She knocked on the door and waited. The door opened and Naruto looked at her. He gave her a questioning look and she kissed him. Naruto blushed as she broke the kiss and hugged him.

"Naruto , can I move in with you ? ,'' Ino asked.

"What for ? ,'' he asked.

"I want to move in with you so I can be with you twenty four hours a day ,'' Ino replied.

"Why would you want to be with me twenty four hours a day ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Because I'm addicted to you ,'' she said.

Next Ino wrapped her arms around Naruto's neck and pulled him in to a good long kiss. She broke the kiss when the need for air became too great and they both sucked the sweet fresh tasting air in to their lungs.

"Alright ,'' Naruto stated , "You can move in.''

"YES ! ,'' Ino shouted , "Thank you , Naruto.''

They kissed again.

THE END.


	45. Craving

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 45 : "Craving''

Naruto sat next to Ino on their couch and watched her as she ate a bowl of Ramen in front of him. His mouth watered as he watched a spoonful of the delicious and mouth watering Ramen go in to her mouth. He wanted a taste. Just one taste.

"Ino ? ,'' he asked.

"Yes , Naruto ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Can I have some of your Ramen , please ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"No ,'' she replied.

"Please ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"No ,'' Ino replied , "Get your own Ramen.''

Naruto put on his innocent and cute foxy face.

"Pleeeeease ? ,'' he asked.

"I . . . ,'' she said staring at him.

Next Naruto got real close to her and kissed her cheek.

"If you give me some I'll . . . ,'' Naruto said.

He whispered the rest in her ear. Ino's eyes widened and then she gave him the Ramen.

"Thanks , Ino ,'' he said.

Next Naruto put a spoonful of Ramen in his mouth.

"Just keep your promise , Naruto ,'' Ino said.

Then she walked upstairs leaving the boy alone with his ramen.

THE END.


	46. Cat

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 46 : "Cat''

Ino laid on the ground and looked in to a hole. A cat meowed at her. She smiled.

"Here , kitty kitty ,'' Ino called.

The cat didn't come out.

"Come on , kitty ,'' she said.

The cat didn't move.

"What are you doing ? ,'' a voice asked.

Ino jumped at the voice and turned around to see Naruto Uzumaki standing behind her smiling.

"You scared the heck out of me , Naruto ,'' Ino replied putting her hand on her chest.

"Sorry ,'' he stated.

"I'm trying to get this cat to come out of this hole ,'' Ino said.

"Hmm ,'' Naruto replied getting on his stomach , "Here , kitty.''

The cat walked over to Naruto and walked in to his hands. He smiled and picked the cat up. Then he handed it to Ino who took it and wrapped her arms around it.

"Thanks ,'' Ino stated , "Aw , that's a good kitty. Yeah.''

The cat meowed.

"That's a cute cat ,'' Naruto said.

Ino kissed Naruto on the cheek and he blushed.

"Let's go home ,'' she stated , "I think I'll name the cat Ramen.''

Naruto shook his head and followed Ino home.

THE END.


	47. Walk In The Rain

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 47 : "Walk In The Rain''

Ino waited by the ramen stand for Naruto to come walk her home. She smiled when she saw him walking up with his hands in his pockets. Ino walked up to him and hugged him. He returned the hug and rubbed his head against hers.

"Hi ,'' Ino said.

"Hi ,'' Naruto replied , "Are you ready to go home ?''

"Yeah ,'' she stated.

Naruto took her hand and they walked together side by side underneath the umbrella. The smell of the rain filled his nose as they walked. Ino smiled and got closer to Naruto who wrapped his arm around her. That warmed her up.

"Naruto , do you like the rain ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Yeah ,'' he replied.

"I do too ,'' Ino said , "It washes away the old versions of us so we can become new again.''

"If you say so ,'' Naruto stated.

Ino laughed and then held out her tongue to catch a rain drop on it. She did and she laughed again. Naruto shook his head and kissed her on the forehead.

"I love you so much ,'' he said , "You know that ?''

"I do ,'' Ino replied , "I love you too.''

Ino smiled and they continued to walk in the rain letting it wash away their doubts , their fears and their worries.

THE END.


	48. Portrait

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 48 : "Portrait''

Naruto sat down on a log and picked up a paint brush. Ino sat in front of him , crossed her legs and smiled.

"Okay ,'' Naruto said , "Hold still.''

He began to paint. He dabbed his paint brush in the purple paint and then put the end of the brush against the paper. He started to brush up and down until he ran out of paint and dipped the brush in to the paint again. Naruto did this several times until he got to her hair. He set the brush down and grabbed a new one. Naruto dipped the new brush in to the yellow paint and then began to brush against the paper again.

"Done ,'' he stated , "What do you think , Ino ?''

Ino got up and looked at the portrait of her.

"Awww , Naruto ,'' Ino said hugging him , "It's perfect.''

They kissed.

THE END.


	49. Feelings

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 49 : "Feelings''

Ino stood on the bridge and looked down at the river below her. Her reflection stared back at her on the water. Ino blinked and then looked to her left to see another reflection standing beside hers. She looked closer and noticed she knew the reflection as well. Ino turned and looked in to the face of Naruto Uzumaki.

"Hi ,'' he said.

"Hi ,'' Ino replied.

She blushed and then looked back in to the water. Naruto looked in to the water and smiled.

"Sakura asked me out today ,'' Naruto told her.

"She did ? ,'' she asked.

Ino glared in to the water.

"_Damn , Sakura_ ,'' Ino thought , "_I guess it's too late to tell Naruto how I feel about him._''

"I turned her down though because I'm in love with someone else ,'' he replied.

"It's okay , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "I hope you and Sakura have a good . . . .Wait. What did you say ?''

"I said I turned Sakura down because I'm in love with someone else ,'' Naruto repeated.

"Who ? ,'' she asked , "Do I know this girl ?''

"I think you know her pretty well ,'' Naruto replied.

"What's her name ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Ino Yamanaka ,'' he stated.

Ino froze when she heard her name. Butterflies danced in her stomach. She smiled and then pulled Naruto in to a hug. Tears of happiness streamed down her face.

"Oh , Naruto ,'' Ino said , "I love you.''

"I love you too , Ino ,'' Naruto replied.

They kissed.

THE END.


	50. Never Ending Love

Anime : NARUTO

Story : THE NARUTO AND INO DRABBLES COLLECTION

Author : Adam Carlson

Drabble : 50 : "Never Ending Love''

Ino laid with Naruto in bed and stared up at the ceiling. Naruto smiled and looked at his wife. She turned to face him and he kissed her on the forehead. Ino smiled and held him close to her.

"Naruto , do you regret marrying me ? ,'' Ino asked.

"Never ,'' he replied , "You're my life.''

"You're mine as well ,'' Ino said , "I love you so much.''

"What do you want to do tomorrow ? ,'' Naruto asked.

"Whatever you want to do ,'' she replied.

"I want to eat seventy bowls of Ramen ,'' Naruto said.

Ino laughed.

"Maybe I'll go shopping ,'' Ino stated.

"You could pick up that purple dress you wanted to buy for our next date ,'' he replied.

"Naruto , when the world ends will you still love me ? ,'' Ino asked.

Naruto stared in to his wife's ocean blue eyes and smiled.

"Always ,'' was his reply.

THE END.


End file.
